Vehicles are typically equipped with one or more rows of vehicle seating assemblies. Conventional vehicle seating assemblies, at best, allow an occupant to recline the vehicle seating assembly a limited amount. However, during extended trips or long rides, the conventional vehicle seating assemblies often become uncomfortable to rest or sleep in. Accordingly, there is a need for vehicle seating assemblies that are capable of providing an occupant with a comfortable resting area.